


Monsters Under the Bed

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Prompts and Guns [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjoy guys, Friendship, Gen, Geoff the Security Guard, both personal and some obvious, there are bad refrences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Monsters under the bed are real,but not everyone can see them. Geoff is one of the rare few who can.He's even friends with his.One day he ends up taking over for his friend as a night guard at a bed store .What happens next wasn't something he expected.





	1. Nights

**Author's Note:**

> good...evening...welcome to a new prompt...i think i'm getting sick.be wary y'all.insomina is a bitch
> 
> Prompt:"Monsters under the bed exist and the world knows.This is your first night at your new job,the nightly security guard at the local bed store"

“Hiiiii”Geoff jumped at the sound of the voice,and turned.There was no one there.

 

“Down here”he jumped,and shone his flashlight at the nearest bed.

 

“Yo”he’s shining the light on what looked like a wolf, but with glasses and a trenchcoat.He was sitting cross legged on a bed nearby.His body was similar to a human,but wasn't.Geoff scrounged his brain for the name, “So you’re the new guy”

 

_ Werewolf _ .Common Monster.

 

“Yeah,uh...”Geoff had recalled something about the last Night Guard-his buddy Joel- saying something about “nice monsters”

 

“Name’s Raymondo,but please for the love of god call me Ray.”Definitely nice,or at least friendly, “And you are?”

 

“Geoff”he said.Ray grinned.

 

“Nice to meet you dude.You already are doing better than Joel did the first time.”

 

“What did he do?”Geoff was now curious.

 

“Well...”Ray started.

* * *

  
  


They talked for the rest of the shift,until there was the alarm Geoff had set for the end of the shift.

 

“That was nice”Ray yawned as he hopped off the bed, “Your shift ending?”

 

“Yeah,sorry dude”Geoff got up and stretched, “Life outside of work calls”

 

“Oh well.See you tomorrow?”

 

“Count on it”

 

Ray brightened at the statement,before hopping off the bed.

 

“Bye,Geoff!”

 

“Bye Ray”

 

\-----

 

Ray came and joined Geoff on his shift for the weeks to follow.He got to know the wolfman,how he had a thing for Red Bull,enjoyed video games and liked roses.

 

Eventually one day Ray wasn't alone.He had two others with him.A bulky bear-like being with yellow shorts and a belt,with a sword and another human-like being dressed in full body green clothing with long sleeves and belts.

 

“Hey,who are these guys?”Geoff asked as he greeted the werewolf.

 

“This big guy is Mogar “Ray said,indicating  the bear, “But he likes Michael.His girlfriend chose the name for him”

 

“Tina chose yours”The bear growled and the green guy hissed in laughter.

 

“Stop”Ray’s ears folded,before indicated the green guy, “And this is Gavino or Gavin”

 

“What are you two?”Geoff was always interested in the monsters-under-the-bed,ever since he had met his own monster,a lion-chimera thing he had called Jack.

 

“Gavin’s a Creeper”Ray spoke, “and Michael is a Bearmaster”

 

“Oh.You control Bears too?”

 

“Haha”Michael chuckled deeply, “For a human you’re funny”

 

“Thanks”Geoff pouted.

 

Like with Ray,he got to know the monsters.They weren't like people claimed.They were better.

 

Michael had a temper,but was also the sweetest thing ever.He was quite literally a giant teddy bear.

 

Gavin was easily excited and he spoke only in hisses but both Ray and Michael could translate.He was very inquisitive,and Geoff found himself enjoying the questions.

 

So like Ray they became a constant.He looked forward to seeing them.They would appear either all together,or in pairs.Gavin needed one of the others to translate.

 

Until Gavin came up by himself one night,

 

“Gavin,what-”Geoff was grabbed by the wrists and he heard a raspy accented voice leave the Creeper’s mouth,

 

“ _ Ray...Micool...Trouble.. _ .”

 

“Trouble?What?”

 

“ _ Come...with... _ ”

 

“With?”

 

Gavin indicated under the bed.Geoff laughed hollowly.

 

“Kid,I’m not like you.It's too small anyway”

 

Gavin shook his head and pulled Geoff down to his knees next to the bed.He mimicked crouching and Geoff imitated.

 

“ _ Follow _ ”Gavin said as he pulled himself under the bed and vanished.

 

Geoff was confused but he copied the Creeper.

 

He fell straight into the void.

 


	2. Below(part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff is in the World of Monsters.Gavin takes him to his "Home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo~two story updates?What sorcery is this?
> 
> Basically,I was thinking two parting the second part because why not.Its not a bad split.
> 
> Enjoy!

There was darkness.Geoff felt nothingness as he seemed to fall forever.

 

Without warning he suddenly hit what felt like a mattress,and let out his breath,wincing as his back popped.

 

He opened his eyes as he sat up.Gavin was standing nearby. The Creeper was looking at him,expectantly.

 

“What now?”He asked.

 

“ _ Go...Find...Friends _ ”

 

“Yeah,we’re gonna find Michael and Ray,Gavin”Geoff smiled in an attempt to comfort him.

 

“ _ No...Others... _ ”Gavin said, “ _ More...Help... _ ”

 

It took the human a moment but he remembered the three mentioning others they knew a few times.Their girlfriends.A guy they called Ryan.Some kid named Jeremy.

 

“Where are they?”he asked.

 

“ _ Home _ ...”

 

“Home?” Geoff asked.Gavin just smiled and pulled him to his feet and out of the area.

 

The monster world seemed to be only a blur as they moved through the streets,the Creeper pulling the human behind him.Geoff caught glimpses of other creatures-some human,some not- but they were all too quick.

 

He didn't realize how fast he had been going in Gavin’s grasp until the Creeper stopped...and he almost went flying.

 

But the Creeper caught him,and he caught his first glimpse of “Home”

 

It was a giant castle,situated in what looked like a magical forest from a fantasy novel.It was magnificent.

 

“This is where you live?”Geoff asked.

 

Gavin nodded at him before he lead the way to the drawbridge. There was a moat around it,dark with the night atmosphere of the area.

 

“ _ Meg.... _ ”Gavin’s voice rose but there was nothing.He tried again but nothing,so he reverted to his normal hissing tongue.

 

The water rippled,and soon a head of purple hair surfaced.

 

“Gavin?Where have you been?We-”the new being was a woman with her damp hair falling in her face,dressed in a thin gray top,half out of the water.She stopped as she looked at Geoff, “Is this him?”

 

Gavin nodded.

 

“Okay.You go on in,I’ll go tell the others”the woman slid back down and Geoff swore he saw a tail shimmer as she vanished.

 

He then looked at Gavin,but the Creeper just indicated for him to follow.

  
Having already come this far,Geoff hesitantly complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meg the Mermaid.Something beautiful in itself.
> 
> Let me know what you think?(and Cabby,I promise Ryan is in part 2.He's the only monster that honestly suits him and I have no shame)<


	3. Below(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Home" is a strange and magical place.Geoff meets the others and reunites with an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #not ready for the end of RWBY volume 4

Inside,the halls were somewhat a mix of many cultures from the human and fantasy worlds.Worn colorful gold-trimmed carpets,diamond shards within the stones,armor stands and vases Geoff recognized from history lessons were everywhere.

 

Geoff was in awe but Gavin just kept going.

 

“ _ Geoffrey. _ ..”Geoff came back at Gavin’s voice.

 

“Right.Sorry.Where is all this stuff from?”he moved again to the Creeper’s side.

 

“ _ Ryan...and us...we travel _ ”

 

“You travel?”as he said that,the human noticed the waterways nearly hidden on the edges of the carpet but didn’t say anything.

 

“ _ Yes...Ryan...Can say...more.. _ .”

 

They reached the end of the hall and to what Geoff recognized as a Throne Room.Gavin casually entered and after a moment Geoff followed

 

Inside,there was already a group waiting.Geoff had never seen so many monsters in the same place at once in quite some time,and he had seen many in his almost forty years of life.

 

Gavin hissed loudly as they entered,and the group looked up.

 

“Gavin!”one of the monsters appeared to be a bird of sorts,with a female voice,which flew to Gavin.The Creeper caught it as it seemed to sob into his arms.

 

Gavin hissed comfortingly to it,stroking her head with his sleeve-covered hands.

 

“You must be the human Gavin,Ray and Michael told us about”another monster speaks up,indicating Geoff,who changes attention from the scene.The Monster is the most human of the male monsters he had seen-besides Gavin-and he’s sitting on the throne.

 

“You must be Ryan?”Geoff recalled his name.

 

“Oh?So you know me?”the monster has cow horns and ears,but human's face,hands and torso,but hooves for legs.

 

“I heard a bit”

 

“And you must be-”

 

“Geoff?”Geoff turned at his name to see a large,lion-like being.He wasn’t as big as Michael,but he looked menacing.Spectacles were balanced off his lion-muzzle.He wore a hawaiian shirt and shorts that didn’t match but worked perfectly.

 

“Jack?” he was surprised.The monster had been behind the throne and it's raised dais.

 

“It's been a while...what are you doing here?”the Chimera asked,looking at him.Geoff was still wearing his night guard uniform,but sometime in the shirt had come untucked.

 

“Gavin brought me and I couldn’t say no.Something happened to Ray and Michael?”

 

The room was silent before Ryan speaks again.

 

“They were arrested for telling a human of our world”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed.This is one of the strangest and shortest things after my Lindsay-Geoff prompt.Glad to see you're liking it though.makes me happy to make you all happy ^^
> 
> So far known monsters:  
> Ray-Werewolf/wolfman  
> Michael-giant bear...thing(its my own monster,shoot me)  
> Gavin-Creeper  
> Meg-Mermaid  
> Ryan-Minotaur  
> Jack-Chimera
> 
> Until next time!:3

**Author's Note:**

> I have more parts planned cause this prompt sparked ideas.not much,maybe one or two more.
> 
> Like?Should i continue to post?
> 
> Love yah!


End file.
